kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Angelica Rogner
|seiyuu = Naomi Shindo |voiceactor = Kimberly Brooks |aliases = * Iron Horse Chevalier * Sister Quelle |nationality = Erebonian |relatives = * Gerhart Rogner (father) * Heidel Rogner (uncle) |affilliation = House Rogner |likes = Girls |gender = Female |eyes = Blue |orbment = Space, Time |weapon_Sen_I_II = Gauntlets |SlashType_Sen_I_II = — |ThrustType_Sen_I_II = A |PierceType_Sen_I_II = — |StrikeType_Sen_I_II = A |weapon_Sen_III = Gauntlets |SlashType_Sen_III = A |ThrustType_Sen_III = S |PierceType_Sen_III = A |StrikeType_Sen_III = S |weapon_Sen_IV = Gauntlets |SlashType_Sen_IV = — |ThrustType_Sen_IV = S |PierceType_Sen_IV = — |StrikeType_Sen_IV = S }}Angelica Rogner (アンゼリカ・ログナー), also known as the Bike Chevalier '''(鉄馬のシュバリエ) and previously temporarily known as '''Red Rossweisse (紅のロスヴァイセ), is a Thors Military Academy alumna and the only daughter of Marquis Gerhart Rogner. Profile Angelica Rogner was born in Nortia Province, Erebonia, in S.1185. She is the daughter of Marquis Gerhart Rogner, leader of one of the Four Great Houses of Erebonia. In S.1197, she travels with Kilika Rouran who teaches her the martial arts, Taito. , whereas in she is revealed as "chief of the Intelligence Agency". Kilika Rouran started travelling through after Ryuga Rouran's death.|group = Note}} Thors Military Academy Angelica enrolled at Thors Military Academy, where she is introduced as a second-year student of Class I in S.1204. Angelica loves orbal bikes and wears her leather biker outfit whenever she can. She is also fond of cute girls, leading her to gather a harem both within the walls of the academy as well as outside them. In , Angelica decides to assist Class VII to stop the Imperial Liberation Front in the Sachsen Iron Mine. This greatly upset her father, who forced her to leave Thors. He agreed to let her visit the academy festival in order to meet a few prospective candidates for an arranged marriage proposal and forced her to wear a dress. Erebonian Civil War In , Angelica challenges her father to a duel in their Panzer Soldats. He initially has the upperhand, but Angelica parries his decisive attack using a Taito technique and sends Gerhart's Hector flying. She reminds him of a lesson he himself taught her, "true Erebonian nobles must always be able to stand on their two feet", and Gerhart admits defeat. After her graduation in the spring of S.1205, Angelica starts a trip throughout Zemuria. Rossweisse In , Angelica shows up during Thors Branch Campus's field trip to Ordis. She is there to attend the Provincial Council and during her downtime, she and Sara Valestein help out Rean Schwarzer and his students. After the events in Ordis, Angelica investigates the true identity of Siegfried by digging up the remains of Crow Armbrust at Himmel Cemetery. The moment she discovers that it was really a dummy that was buried, her former friend George Nome stands behind her and follows Black Alberich's directions to shoot her. From that point onward, Angelica is missing. When Class VII finds Angelica's brooch near Crow's grave, they also discover that his corpse is missing. reveals that George deliberately missed vital parts of her body. After she lost her consciousness, George placed a mask similar to Siegfried's on her face, allowing him to manipulate her under the guise of Red Rossweisse. Although she lost her memories right before becoming Rossweisse, she is not an Immortal like Crow and therefore retains her original personality. When Rean, Crow and Class VII destroy Rossweisse's mask in Ordis, she immediately returns to being Angelica again. She tags along with Crow and Towa to join Class VII in their cause. Character Notes Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Orbment Gallery Angelica Rogner - S-Craft (Sen).png|S-Craft Angelica - Menu Bust (Sen).png|Menu portrait Angelica - Menu Icon (Sen).png|Menu icon Angelica Rogner - S-Craft (Sen II).png|S-Craft Angelica Rogner 2 Uniform - S-Craft (Sen II).png|Nun-Craft Angelica Rogner - Menu Bust (Sen II).png|Menu bust Angelica Rogner - Visual (Sen).png Angelica Rogner Initial Design - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Concept art Angelica Rogner - Concept Art (Sen II).jpg|Concept art Angelica Rogner - Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait Angelica Rogner - S-Craft (Sen III).png|S-Craft Angelica Rogner - S-Craft Zoom (Sen III).png|S-Craft zoom Angelica Rogner - Initial Proposal 1 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Angelica Rogner - Initial Proposal 2 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Angelica Rogner - Initial Proposal 3 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Angelica Rogner - Battle 1 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Angelica Rogner - Battle 2 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Angelica Rogner - Battle 3 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Angelica Rogner - Link Attack (Sen III).png|Link attack portrait Imperial Wedding - 11 - Crow, Towa, Angelica & George (Sen IV).png|Crow, Towa, Angelica & George at the Imperial Wedding Trivia * In Richard Wagner's Der Ring des Nibelungen, Rossweisse is a valkyrie and the daughter of Wotan, represented by a mezzo-soprana. Black Alberich and Blue Siegfried also found their origins in Wagner's music drama. (Wikipedia) References Notes Sources }} Category:Characters Category:Four Great Houses Category:Thors Military Academy Category:Taito Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters